Enough Is Enough
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "If I could turn back time, you know I would..." Mordecai/Benson one-shot friendship


**Enough Is Enough**

**Story idea and title by bg52598. Hope you like it!**

**Also, thanks dude for helping me with Bensons speech, Rigbys speech and the idea for Mordecais speech lol :) Yeah, I'm bad with speeches :P**

Mordecai and Rigby are out cleaning the cart in front of the house, a job Benson assigned them a couple of hours ago. So far, no thanks to Rigby, they've managed to clean most of the cart, missing only a few spots, which Mordecai is scrubbing away now. Rigby is still lying on the concrete and Mordecai is continuing to clean the cart in fear of getting yelled at by his boss.

"Dude," Rigby says, "You missed a spot"

"You know, this job would go a lot quicker if you actually got up, grabbed a rag and helped," Mordecai frowns and stays still as he watches the raccoon, waiting for a response.

Rigby purses his lips in thought and pretends to concentrate on the blue jays words, till Mordecai gives up waiting and turns back to the cart. The raccoon smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying the small break he has until Benson drives up to check on them.

A few minutes pass and Rigby hears a motor. He opens his eyes, glances up, but closes them when he sees nothing. Mordecai on the other hand, knows fair well it's Benson speeding towards them, but doesn't bother warning Rigby.

Now, you may be wondering why Mordecai doesn't be the kind hearted person he is and tell his best friend their boss is heading their way to check up on them, to get him up to work before he gets there. Well, you see, cleaning the cart is actually their last job and because Rigby is too "exhausted" to do work (for the past 4 jobs, he lay on the grass, waiting for Mordecai to finish them) he's now laying on the concrete and because Mordecai is far too angry at the raccoon for not helping (even if it does mean the blue jay does get full credit for it) he decides to ignore the pestering thought in his mind and finishes off the cart, just as the cart Benson is driving pulls up beside them.

"Great job Mordecai," Benson says with a smile as he gets out, noticing the now immaculate cart, "You're definitely getting that paid day off tomorrow"

"What?!" Rigby opens his eyes wide at his boss' words and stands up. "You never told me you get a paid day off if you work," he says to Mordecai.

Mordecai frowns. "Well maybe if you listened when Benson was reading out the jobs, you would of actually worked today!"

"It's not my fault Bensons' voice is boring"

Benson narrows his eyes at the raccoon. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that'" he mutters, then his voice raises as he continues to speak and as he does, his face turns a light shade of red and his fists begin to shake, "YOU DIDN'T WORK AT ALL TODAY?!"

Rigby jumps slightly at Bensons' sudden outburst but as heartbeat slows and his arms stop shaking, he smirks, knowing full well Benson will just brush it off and go on with his usual thing; yelling at the raccoon then storming off to go yell at someone else.

"Nope"

Just like every time, Benson knows deep down inside, he should let this fly by, but his anger is building up and it needs to be released. He pauses for a few seconds to recollect his thoughts, considering whether what he's about to do is a good idea. But there is so much anger boiling inside him, he finds it hard to concentrate, so with one last glance at the raccoons smug smirk and the blue jays confused expression, he takes his chance.

"YOU ARE THE MOST LAZIEST SLACKER EVER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I HIRED YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS MESS THINGS UP AND NOT DO YOU WORK! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH IT! MAYBE YOU'D BE BETTER OFF LIVING IN A DUMPSTER!"

Mordecai steps in front of Rigby before he can say anymore. He feels himself step forward and his finger jabs Bensons chest. Mordecai feels as if he's on autopilot, though the feeling of surprise is clearly evident on his face as well as Bensons and Rigbys.

"This isn't Rigby's fault," Mordecai takes a deep breath, but before he can stop himself, he can feel the anger pouring like hot acid and it comes out into harsh, poisoned words, "Sure he doesn't work as much as a normal employee should but that doesn't give you the right to scream at him. Maybe if you treated us with more respect and actually praised us, you'd find your employees are hard workers, not just some dolls you use to pick up after you just so you can get extra pay from Maellard. You have no right to treat us the way you do now, even after the countless times we've saved your butt." Hot tears are streaming down his cheeks, but he can't tell if they're from regret or anger. Before he can think about it, he feels himself continue. "All your world revolves around is work. Don't you ever take the time to stop and look at everyone else? To think about anything other than jobs? No of course you don't. The one question that comes to mind nearly every day is why don't you fire us? Nearly every day, we create chaos at the park, are just a brush away from dying, and even though Maellard talks to you constantly about our crazy antics, you still keep us here? Do you keep us here just to have an excuse to vent your anger out cause you sure as hell can't yell at anyone else here can you? It's always us, no matter what happens here, it's always the slackers fault. Just to have someone to blame for everything that goes wrong. Is that what you think when you consider firing us?"

A heavy shocked silence shrouds the three, and no one knows what to say. Before Benson can say anything, Mordecai pushes past him and runs up the stairs.

Benson watches Mordecai leave then, it's only when he sees the door shut, he turns back to Rigby, only to see the smug smirk completely wiped off his face and a frown there instead. His arms are crossed and for the first time, Benson wishes he could take it all back.

"You know what Benson?, Rigby says, looking at his boss, "Mordecai's right. All you ever care about is work and blaming me and Mordecai for things that arent our fault. Even after years, it's still a mystery to why you keep not just Mordecai, but me here. You know, the one who deserves to live in a dumpster? Well why don't you fire me right now? After all, I'm the one who messes things up."

Benson stands rigid and doesn't answer. He just feels the guilt churning in his gut and he needs to scream but the words catch in his throat. So all he can do is stare at Rigby as he waits for the raccoon to continue.

But he doesn't.

Rigby scampers off across the grass, not glancing back once or turning back. Although the duo do cause him grief, both of them are right, and now, their words are burning in his mind. He wants to collapse on the ground and cry till his throat's raw, but one glance at the door tells him what he needs to do.

* * *

"Mordecai?" Benson knocks softly on Mordecais' door. He waits for a few seconds before grasping the doorknob.

When he doesn't get a reply, he sighs and pushes the door open.

Bensons expression softens when his gaze settles on Mordecai. The blue jay is sat on his bed, staring at a pool of tears on the floor. He watches in surprise. _Mordecai never cries._

"Mordecai?" Benson walks forward till he's next to the blue jay.

After a few moments, Mordecai looks up. "I'm sorry Benson"

Benson bites his lip, trying to ignore the pain in his tone.

"If you're here to fire me, go ahead. I know I deserve it."

_That must be why he's crying,_ Benson thinks.

Benson shakes his head. "I'm not going to fire you Mordecai"

Mordecai looks up in surprise, tears staining his cheeks. "But...what I said..."

"I'm not going to fire you," he repeats.

For a second, relief flickers on his face, but quickly changes to confusion. "Why?"

Benson smiles sadly. "It didn't take long for what you said to sink in Mordecai. And when you left, Rigby gave me a speech too. So I've had a lot to think about in the few minutes I had until I came up here. Really, I should be the one apologizing. It was a stupid thing to say and now, I regret it. I do know I can never turn back time, but you know if I could, I would take back everything I've said and done to you in the past."

Mordecai glances down at the tears on the ground and as he does, his vision blures. He looks back up at Benson and blinks, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

Benson smiles and pulls Mordecai in a hug.

Mordecai pulls back, smiling at Benson. "Thanks Benson"

Benson stands up and walks to the door. "You're welcome," he stops at the door, "Now I have to go apologize to Rigby. Do you know where he is?"

"He's by the bridge"

"Thanks" Benson steps out the door and shuts it behind him.

**Hope you liked it :)**_  
_


End file.
